


驯养宠物的方法

by AliasIuris



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 试想一下，如果当Tiso没有被电饭煲一屁股坐脸，但作为战败者被竞技场的黑市买下并被某人【God Tamer】带回家【并上了个爽】的俗套爱情故事。充满不合理且腻人的情节，女A男O写得很爽【】





	驯养宠物的方法

战士有了心仪的宠物。

她的宠物非一般宠物所能及，与其说是宠物，不如说是战斗机器，除了在下场时讨好的动作与庞大的身躯，与一般而言并无太大区别。

——也许吧。

战士生长在繁盛的家族里，这个家族圣巢之前并无耳闻。他们见过很多健壮、坚硬甚至是柔软到只配苦工的蛆虫，却从未见过这般柔韧的虫子，战士在家族历练的技巧在这里得到了体现，几乎所有的观众都为之倾倒，战士已然满足，却不允止步于此，她的欲望承载着接连而至的挑战，连并那初入战场的小小骑士。

听那位竞技场的强者所说，心仪的宠物有一个名字，叫提索。

宠物的驯养条件是什么？要有耐心。

战士对她的小宠物倾注了耐心，驯养的结果自然就是那些失败的挑战者无一例外都会变成宠物的食粮，可爱的宠物总是会带给自己惊喜——尖锐的牙齿咬碎那些挑战者的盔甲，令战士还未来得及听到那些恐惧的惨叫。还未驯养的宠物也是如此，吉欧不过是荣耀的附加品，她那只倔强的小宠物要求的远不止这些，这是一个好现象，她想，她会在她的小宠物吃掉他之前穿上最闪亮的盔甲，拿出最锋利的刀刃来款待他。

 

竞技场的战败者将会失去一切。

这其中的一切包含很多东西，武器、盔甲、甚至包括——自由。

狂热的竞技场并不是这个区域的整体，更深层的内部隐藏着更可怕的东西。

光鲜亮丽的舞台会掩盖掉灯光下的黑暗，正如明亮的炽灯下往往是最黑暗的地方，多余的虫子会被直接扔下悬崖，幸运的能勉强撞在石台上，留下一两副僵硬的躯壳——但更多的还是自由坠入最底的酸水池，任由那些酸水侵蚀掉他们所有的筋骨。

提索很幸运，他的归宿里没有酸水池这个关键字，但是他在竞技场输掉了。

他的吉欧，他的盔甲，他的盾牌——一切的一切，都变成了可以被计算的东西。

甚至包括他的生命。

伤口处已经开始渗出汁液，提索的痛楚在此刻愈发显得鲜明。

 

提索的盔甲很快就从身上脱落了，露出的虫体被竞技场的灯光照出反光，提索困窘地将手掩盖在自己身体的任意部位，但是区区双手又能护住多少东西呢，提索感觉无数的目光向自己射来，那些眼光里丝毫不隐晦他们的欲望，食欲、玩味，甚至是严苛到几乎令人窒息的审视，都让提索感受到了不同于竞技场上面对敌人的可怕。

他终究还是被某人买下了。

被粗暴地扔到水桶里，湿漉漉的水汽把伤口泡到发胀肿大，提索吸气的声音和本就冰冷的水汽掺在一起，侍奉的虫子们都神色紧张的洗净提索的外衣，擦亮他的盾牌，等候的大人这次指明要提索，没有人敢怠慢他，提索再次拿到了属于他的盾牌，只不过上面已被油脂涂抹抛光，就连战斗时的血腥气也无，他现在光亮整洁，就像是一件可被人待价而沽的商品。提索的伤口也被小心的包扎完毕，他们包扎的很小心，但提索明白，他们只是不想让这件商品卖出不好的价钱，有瑕疵的商品是不值得提价的——提索并不能感到有多么开心。

 

提索感觉到被触摸的触觉，抚摸他的双手上面有着长期手执武器而生成的硬茧，他被掩住眼睛，完全看不出面前的虫是谁，只知道他买下了他，而他今晚将会成为他的玩物——泄欲，这个字眼真是讽刺，让提索想起了他年幼时看到的暗巷里的娼妇，温软的躯体是所有嫖客喜欢的，只要一两个腐臭蛋或者5个吉欧就能收买，生殖的意味在这里变得模糊，提索觉得自己就和眼前的黑暗一样，将永无见天之日。抚摸停下了，温热潮湿的呼气落在肩膀，提索瑟缩了一下，他能感觉到面前的虫正在审视自己，他在审视什么？提索开始紧张起来了，这种寂静比那种行动进行下去更加磨人，被缚住的双手不安分地想要挣脱，却被那人绑的更紧——关节的扭曲愈显酸痛，提索不自觉的哼出声，换来的是某人有些强硬的把捆住他的绳索松开了些——只是松开一点，离完全挣脱还有很大的距离，看来这位今晚并不想让提索逃跑的意思。

紧张让提索几欲呕吐，他努力不让自己像个丢脸的猎物一样尖叫出声，可还是忍不住对着面前的陌生人闭紧了双腿，那双手的主人并没有丝毫惊慌的情绪，他强硬地将提索的双腿分开，突然，有什么重物压在了刚刚还想紧闭的双腿上，提索可以感知到对方躯体与自己摩擦所产生的触觉，他坐上来了？提索想去挣扎，却连背后的绳索也解不开，直到那人的前肢放在自己的下体，提索的双腿几乎要把对方震飞出去——终于还是做到这一步了，提索有些绝望地想，遭受了挤压的生殖器很快颤巍巍的站了起来，提索想都不用想就知道那些吐出的白色浊液沾湿了自己用来蔽体的衣服，那人的手指包裹住它的触感有些疼痛，明显也是初来乍到的主儿，可是提索却在那个人的身上闻到了不一样的气息，是什么气息呢？提索迷迷糊糊地想，有酒类，有血腥气，还有土和宠物的臭味。

被挤压的快感冲击这提索的大脑，他的腰不自觉地向前挺了挺，终于，茫然过后提索的脑子逐渐清明，他想要呼喊出那个人的名字，却哽住了，提索没由来的感觉到害怕，他没想过自己在竞技场的一面之缘竟然买下了自己，这可是只在哄幼儿睡着时的童话里才会有的故事。射出的浊液黏了满手，提索有些瑟缩地想要后退，又被一把抓住坐在了身下。

 

他感觉到有什么地方不一样了，温暖的触感包裹住了他，那人坐在他的身上缓慢地上下起伏，湿热的甬道开始流淌出润滑液，提索茫然地任凭那人亲吻抚摸，却忘记了一件十分重要的事情。那人的嘴唇柔软，可是吻技并不怎么高超——这很正常，跟提索相比他的吻技可以说是很正常，提索完全就是蹩脚的小丑，有力量却不赘余的肌肉将提索很好地被禁锢在一个变形怀抱构成的牢笼里，提索被吻得七荤八素，很快就迷迷糊糊地伸出了舌头——自然被强力咬了回去，血腥气蔓延到满口，那个人却好像提起了兴致开始伸出他的舌头，提索吃痛瑟缩了一下，又被拉到身前开始又一轮的接吻。

两个都不像是经验丰富的主儿，更何况提索完全没有什么实战的经验，这就造成了二者几乎势均力敌的胶着。柔韧的前胸紧贴住提索的脸，蜜与欲的冲击感让提索挣扎的更厉害了，他几乎在这种类似强暴的行动中获得了被爱的感觉，这是无论如何都不能让提索接受的。可是下半身类似电流的刺激从尾椎一路向上，四肢的麻痹感又让提索不能挣脱，终于，提索射进了那人的身体里，身体上的那个人扭着腰将那些一并吞了进去。

拔出时，能很明显的听到“啵”的水声，提索的双腿宛如垂死的蚂蚱一样颤抖，提索嘶哑的呻吟尾音更长了些，因为失神而流出的涎水慢慢滴落在地上，那个人俯下身，坏心眼的咬了咬提索的嘴角，声音突然带了一点点笑意，“好像让你怀孕也不错。”


End file.
